


【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心11

by outinsgf



Category: The King's Avatar电视剧全职高手
Genre: M/M, 电视剧全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinsgf/pseuds/outinsgf
Summary: ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~
Relationships: 剧版邱叶, 剧版韓叶 ×
Kudos: 1





	【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心11

**Author's Note:**

> ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~

11.  
甜品刚享用完毕，高挑的落地窗外便见一辆居家休旅车缓缓驶来，吸引叶修注意力的还有同时亮起的屏幕显示。

" 休息时间。如果邱非没其他事，我先载你们回去了。" 

邱非远比叶修敏锐，与摇下车窗的驾驶点头示意。

叶修瞧向窗外愣了愣，韩文清出現的十分莫名，时机却刚刚好，巧在叶修有些饱足，巧在邱非来不及多谈，叶修只起身收拾，交代一声" 走了。"

邱非起身帮叶修收拾时，抓紧机会问了 " 你家属，没朝你发脾气吧。"

" ….发甚么脾气 "

叶修鄙夷的看着邱非，不知道联盟里怎么传的，感情不睦就不睦，还能闹家暴不成。

" 刚忘了说你，专心比赛，少管这些闲事 " 叶修其实是懒得提，因为提了也没用，邱非现阶段发挥的没啥毛病，唯一的问题就是心有旁骛。

" 你幸福快乐了，我就没得管 " 邱非耸耸肩，故意把声音压低，然后对来人打了声招呼 " 韩队，多谢招待。 "

韩文清帮叶修把外套穿整好，接手过婴儿车，他把叶修带走也不必过问邱非甚么，但礼貌上还是说了声先走。

叶修顺手揽上韩文清结实的臂膀，报复邱非的自作聪明。事实上他们最近并不恩爱，这样亲昵让韩文清稍有僵硬，但转念一想，帮叶修了断那些纠缠本来也是他的一大责任。

" 干嘛特意来一趟 "  
叶修知道，霸图没有这种休息时间 "你在意那不知天高地厚的臭崽子? " 

韩文清从后照镜看了看在调整布丁座椅的叶修 " 不在意。 "

叶修就不开心的笑一笑。

" 下午请假了，怕你带着布丁不方便。 " 韩文清重新注意前方车况，如果他会在意，那叶修就不应该再跟邱非这样别有用心的人见面，更尤其在越轨之后，叶修永远不知道，他那些不经意的行止，对在意他的人来说，是多么百转千回的滋味，韩文清也不奢望叶修知道了。

" 我一会儿想去兴欣看一下新的扩建，装修的气味对布丁不好，要不你载她先回去。 "

" 装修的气味对你也不好。 " 

叶修体弱，先是为高强度比赛的透支，其次是生产以后。但车最后还是停在了兴欣门口 " 回来吃饭吗。 "

带着口罩的叶修朝车内点点头。

兴欣队员看到叶修时那些兴高采烈或嘘寒问暖韩文清都可想而知。有时候叶修想逃，就只能逃到兴欣去。

" 洗手吃饭。 "

叶修一回来就埋头替兴欣设想着战略，上了餐桌还念念不忘，叹着 " 一群奶不大的孩子。 "

" 断奶就大了。 "

" 好风趣啊，老韩。 "

韩文清觉得叶修过奖了，于是没收了叶修的手机，让叶修乖巧地喝起鱼汤。

" 不腥吧。 "  
叶修怀着的时候，但凡闻到一点海腥味都要呕上半天。然而不只，半夜里叶修也老是躲进厕所，一次韩文清跟着没让叶修发现，才看清叶修是孤伶伶抱着膝蹲在马桶前，难受的眼眶红通通的，却又因困顿而微微恍神。韩文清心疼地蹲下想揉揉，叶修才忽然惊觉，却彷佛不可告人那样，硬是转换着神情笑说" 过程而已，没事。 " 后来韩文清在床边放了呕吐盆，叶修却仍在他熟睡以后躲在厕所难受，韩文清才发现，叶修是不想让他知道，那时候韩文清的心疼里便种下了隐约的不安。

" 不腥啊哈，老韩，你再这样奶我，我也长不大。 " 

" 你不用长大。 " 这话里多半是有点宠溺的。

" 不长大怎么跟你相爱。 " 再这样的宠溺里，叶修开了个玩笑。

不谈情爱，确实也可以过日子，所以韩文清没有接话。

套不出话，叶修就没事那样仔细挑着鱼刺，其实韩文清递去的鱼肉哪里会有刺，叶修挑了许久才想起来，对面是多么无可挑剔的家属。

像是不甘于这种迂回费尽心机也难以得逞，叶修边把整块鱼肉放进嘴里嚼了嚼，然后忍无可忍般地直白。

" 我们今晚上床好吗。 "


End file.
